boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gopal Kumar
Gopal A.R. Kumar is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is part of BoBoiBoy's Gang and BoBoiBoy's best friend. Background Not much is known about Gopal's early life. It's assumed that he lived a rather happy life with his father and mother. He also frequents Tok Aba's cocoa shop, being one of the shop's favorite regulars, often asking for free drinks. Apparently, when he was registered in school, his father, Mr. Kumar, gave the school Gopal's wrong birthdate and as a result, he is put in BoBoiBoy's grade level. Personality Out of all the people in BoBoiBoy's Gang, Gopal is one who likes to favor his own desires and needs over others' the most. He is cowardly, which can often be a hindrance in battle sometimes, but this can be quite helpful in some situations since his power grows when he's afraid. Despite having some selfish tendencies, he still has a good heart. He still cares for his friends and he is shown to be worried if they're in trouble. He enjoys food the most, especially Tok Aba's chocolate goodies at the Cocoa Shop or any other junk food. He always asks Tok Aba for free stuff and has amassed a hefty tab as a result. Gopal is also an opportunist, especially when it comes to benefiting himself or making money, shown when he sells pictures of Fang to said boy's fans and gains "good" money from it. The first time it was shown that he takes advantage of things to help gain him something is when he automatically glues himself to BoBoiBoy after it's revealed that he was Tok Aba's grandson, so he could get free drinks at the Cocoa Shop. Skills and Abilities = Gopal’s powers were given by Ochobot, but after BoBoiBoy kicked him into a tree away from Adu Du, Ochobot forgot what powers he gave to Gopal. He tried several times to figure out his power, but it was only after he and his friends were kidnapped by Adu Du that Gopal was revealed to have the power to turn anything he touched into food, which increased in power whenever he's scared. Later, it's revealed that Gopal actually had the power of Molecule Manipulation, which meant he could rearrange the molecular structure of an object and transform it into an entirely different object, as long as it was not another living being (e.g. people, animals, aliens, etc.). The reason he could “only” turn things into food was because that’s what was constantly on his mind. He's also able to return transformed objects to their original form. In ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'', he received a power upgrade that enabled him to turn himself into different materials; turning himself into Gold, Diamond, and Rubber. Known Abilities ''BoBoiBoy'' * Mirror Transformation (Tukaran Kaca) * Paper Transformation (Tukaran Kertas) * Iron Transformation (Tukaran Besi) * Roti Canai Transformation (Tembakan Roti Canai) * Random Green Vegetables Transformation (Tukaran Sayur-Sayur Ulam) * Flour Fried Squid Transformation (Tukaran Sotong Goreng Tepung) * Biscuit Transformation (Tukaran Biskut) * Mak Timah’s Coconut Cakes Transformation (Sentuhan Kuih Koci Mak Timah) BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Rubber Body Transformation (Tukaran Badan Getah) * Diamond Headbutt (Tandukan Kepala Berlian) ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' * Candy Cane Transformation (Tukaran Gula-Gula Pusing) * Food Transformation Blasts (Tembakan Makanan) * Spaghetti Transformation Barrage (Tembakan Spageti Makcik Kantin) * Cotton Candy Transformation Sniper (Tembakan Sniper Gula Kapas) * Bubble Gum Transformation Sniper (Tembakan Gula-Gula Getah) Relationships See More: Gopal Kumar/Relationships Trivia * Gopal's race is Indian. * Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose full name is known, the other is Yaya. His last name is Kumar. His full name was revealed in Season 2, Episode 3, it was written as Gopal A.R. Kumar. * He is supposed to be Grade 6 (Season 2) but his father mistakenly enrolled him in one grade lower a few years ago (starting from Grade 1 instead of Grade 2). That's why he and BoBoiBoy are classmates. * Gopal is the first character in the show to have an autograph (Season 2, Episode 8). The second was Captain Kaizo. * Despite being the oldest of his friends at age, he's arguably the least mature of his friends. * According to fan mail, Gopal's favorite genre is Detective Fiction. Although it's already been shown in canon to be true, as Gopal was revealed to be a fan of Kid Detective Konon (Season 3, Episode 15). Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favorite genre Gallery Video See Also ms:Gopal id:Gopal Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dzubir Zakaria Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Main Characters Category:Team BuBaDiBaKo Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters